


ghost of a kiss

by orphan_account



Series: sweet flowers blossom in your smile [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Established Relationship, Factoryworker Bang Chan, Light Angst, M/M, Sailor Kim Woojin, Soft & Sweet, Temporal Farewells, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan stays and Woojin leaves. But it's okay because Chan knows Woojin will always come back to him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: sweet flowers blossom in your smile [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	ghost of a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrusblush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusblush/gifts).



The city is quickly quieting down.

The sun has set already a while ago, the sky turned from blue to orange, and again to black that’s decorated by the slowly appearing stars twinkling in their white shimmering. The streets are now illuminated by the faint yellow shine of the streetlamps placed in uneven distance from each other.

Chan and Woojin are walking on the sidewalk. The air is still almost as warm as it was during the day, the only cooling coming from the fact that the sun isn’t shining anymore. Woojin is carrying a bag full of wet swimming shorts and towels, empty water bottles and a blanket.

He had insisted he wanted to carry the bag, not letting Chan to do it.

It’s Sunday, Chan has had the day off and they’ve spent it by going to the beach. The beach had been bustling with people; from young to old, from rich to poor, everyone had wanted to spend the beautiful, warm summer day on the beach, by the ocean.

It had been nice. The water was cold enough to cool down heated skin, but warm enough to still be enjoyable. Chan and Woojin have spent the day by swimming, laying on the sand, eating ice-cream and just enjoying some time together outside their apartment.

Now they’re walking home, the street and the sidewalk relatively quiet since most people have already retreated back to the safe of their houses. Still, there is an occasional passerby coming down the sidewalk, so instead of holding onto Woojin’s hand like Chan would want, he just settles to brush his hand against the older’s at times.

After some time of walking in a comfortable silence, Woojin suddenly speaks up,

“Chan, I have something to tell you”

Chan’s stomach drops immediately. He knows Woojin, he knows the tune the older is now using. They’ve had this conversation before. Chan is quiet for a moment, before replying,

“You’re leaving again”

“Yeah”, Woojin says, “I just got to know yesterday that the ship is leaving again on the second of August”

Second of August. That’s in two weeks, Chan realizes. He knew Woojin was bound to leave again, he just didn’t want to think that it could happen so soon. But, being a sailor is Woojin’s job and he has to go when the command happens.

“We’ve got the same crew, so that’s nice. And the trip takes three months maximum, so I’ll be back in the beginning of November at the latest”

Three months. Chan has survived from much longer before, so that shouldn’t be too bad. Of course, the thought of letting Woojin go and be at the mercy of the sea twists Chan’s insides upside down, but there’s not much he can do. It’s hard for him to turn into money or into a new job for Woojin.

And Chan knows it’s just as hard for Woojin to leave him as it is for Chan to stay behind and watch Woojin go. But luckily, they both know that it’s always just temporal.

Chan lifts his gaze to his boyfriend and smiles a little, “I guess I can survive three months”

Woojin smiles as well, taking Chan’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers. Then he lifts their hands up and leaves a quick kiss on the back of Chan’s hand,

“You’re the strongest person I know, you’ll survive anything”

Chan’s heart warms at that.

  
~~~~~

  
Two weeks go in an instant. 

Before Chan even realizes it, he’s already walking towards the harbor with Woojin. It’s moments before sunrise, so the dusk is still dancing in the air, almost ready to give its place for the first golden sunrays. Faint layer of morning dew is glimmering on the streets.

It’s the break of dawn, yet the harbor is already as busy as during the day. The last equipment and goods are being lifted to the ship, and there are sailors and harbor workers everywhere. There are also people like Chan, who have come to see their loved ones off, even this early.

When Chan and Woojin stop at the dock, the sun finally appears from the horizon, slowly starting to rise and cast its rays over the city. The careful sunbeams hit Woojin’s black hair and white sailor uniform, making them shimmer a little. The beautiful sight doesn’t help the longing that’s already starting to bubble in the pit of Chan’s stomach.

“Remember what you promised me”, Chan says.

Woojin smiles, “You don’t need to remind me. I’ll always come back to you Chan”

Then the older pulls Chan into a hug.

“I love you”, Woojin whispers into the younger’s ear, “I’ll be back before you even notice”

“I love you too”, Chan whispers, “And I’ll be here”

When they start detaching from the hug, Woojin brushes his lips against Chan’s. Very quickly, very softly, leaving the warmth of his lips ghosting against Chan’s lips. If someone was watching, they wouldn’t have even realized what happened.

Then Woojin steps away from Chan, giving the younger an encouraging smile, “I’ll miss you”

“I’ll miss you”, Chan says. 

Woojin turns around and starts walking towards the ship. The light sea breeze sways the hems of Chan’s clothes as he watches the older boarding the ship.

Chan stays still and watches as the ship gets unfastened from the harbor and stars sailing towards the horizon. He stays still and watches all the way to the moment when the ship disappears behind the horizon.

Woojin will come back to him. He always does.

And Chan will always be here waiting for him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
